


A Kiss Can Last All Night

by orphan_account



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Sex Toys, semi-domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter are celebrating. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Another old prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Can Last All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Prompt: CASS MY CHERRY. Steter daddy kink, something nice, not rough, I can't ask for sweet because those two aren't really sweet. Just make it their kind of soft? I'll know you'll think of something awesome and hot.

“You are…” Peter inhales, eyes glowing red in the dim light of the room, hands dragging up pale calves.  “Breathtakingly beautiful right now.”

Stiles is blushing, splayed out over their bed, and he lifts a brow as he licks his lips.  “You gonna look all night or are you gonna fuck me?”

“Bit of both,” Peter admits.

Stiles rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as Peter glides his hands up Stiles’ thighs.  His fingers toy with the edges of the pillow beneath his head as he watches Peter.  His eyes track the scatter of kisses and bites that Peter peppers along the line of his left hip, up his abdomen, stopping with his lips just over Stiles’ heart.

Carding his fingers through Peter’s hair, Stiles shivers.  “Come on, Peter.  Fuck me.”

Peter hums, like he’s thinking about spending all night teasing him instead.  His hands move slow, tracing over muscle and sinew, and Stiles arches.

Huffing, Stiles’ voice lowers a bit coyly.  “Please, daddy?”

Growling, Peter hooks his hands beneath Stiles’ thighs and lifts.  The movement is swift; one second, Peter is all but worshipping Stiles’ body, and the next he has him bent practically in half as he presses Stiles’ knees to his chest.  Stiles laughs but it’s breathy, and those red eyes are back.

Licking his lips, Stiles shifts.  He doesn’t have much ability to move and he thinks that’s kind of the point.  Peter likes having Stiles at his mercy.  Stiles likes watching Peter lose control.

“Stiles,” Peter warns.  “Careful, now—”

“Please, daddy.” He says, knowing how wide his pupils must look, how much he must smell of  _want_.  “I’ve been so good all day.  I want you in me, daddy.”

Peter growls again, jaw flexing.  “Is that all you want, baby?”

“No, daddy.”  Stiles shakes his head, gasping when Peter presses closer, muscles stretching as Peter keeps him folded over.

“Tell me then.”

“Want you to fuck me, daddy.”  Stiles breathes.  “Fuck me long and hard, until I come for you.”

Peter hums.  “And then?”

“Then I want you to knot me,” Stiles says, relishing in the way Peter looks more feral by the second.  “Knot me and come in me until I’m full of you.”

Groaning, Peter leans in and seals their mouths together.  It’s hot and heavy and messy, lips and teeth and tongue sliding together.  Stiles is panting when Peter breaks away again.  

Hooking Stiles’ legs over his shoulders, Peter tugs him close by the hips.  He reaches between them, easing the plug he’d placed in Stiles that morning out with a controlled urgency.  Slicking himself up, he guides his cock to Stiles’ entrance and sinks in.  He groans to match Stiles’ mewl, rutting until he bottoms out.  Stiles’ toes curl at the feeling.

Hands firm at Stiles’ hips, Peter sets a steady pace.  Stiles arches, moaning as the angle has Peter’s cock striking his prostate over and over.  His toes curl and he reaches up, clutching at the headboard.  Smug, Peter grins, canting his head to kiss the inside of Stiles’ right knee.

It isn’t long before Stiles is close.  He’s been on edge all day.  There’s a fine sheen of sweat on his skin, breath short over kiss-bruised lips, and Peter is unforgiving.  It isn’t rough, but it is jarring.  The bed groans beneath them and Stiles’ moans echo the noise as heat twines through his veins and along his nerves.  In this position, Stiles can feel just how big Peter is, and it leaves his heart racing as that length, that girth fills him so completely. 

Peter thoroughly works him up.  Strings him out until there is liquid heat pooling in his gut and he’s ready to erupt.  Just as he’s about to come, Peter slows significantly.

Stiles sobs.  “ _Daddy_ —”

“What’s the magic word, pretty boy?”

Mewling, Stiles tries to squirm.  “Please, daddy.   _Please_.”

Peter thrusts sharply once, then twice, and Stiles comes in a mess of white over his own stomach.  His eyes roll back as Peter  _keeps_  thrusting.  He slows, but Stiles’ system overruns with sensation at the drag of Peter’s cock along nerve endings that feel utterly raw.  Twitching and spasming around Peter’s length, Stiles whimpers.

He doesn’t stop until he comes deep into Stiles’ body, in to the hilt as he groans.  His knot swells, keeping them tied, and Stiles can feel the way it pulses inside of him.  They still, panting the same sharp breaths, and Peter places slow kisses along the insides of Stiles’ knees.

“Happy anniversary,” Stiles breathes, still gasping and shivering.

Peter hums.  “Happy anniversary.”

He guides Stiles’ legs down to rest around his waist, kissing him for a lingering moment.  Stiles tangles their hands together and when their lips part, Peter kisses the silver band on Stiles’ finger.

Hips flexing, Stiles moans at the stretch of Peter’s knot.  “Fill me up, daddy?”

“You’re  _insatiable_ ,” Peter huffs.

“You fucking love it.”

Peter rocks forward, smiling as Stiles lets out a pitched sound, thighs trembling at Peter’s hips.  “Yes.  I do.”

Stiles smiles.  “Love you too.” 


End file.
